


Sonics terrible world

by Shadow_network



Series: The sonic fics [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Abortion, Alternate Universe, Angst, Cheating, Divorce, F/F, F/M, Guns, Hurt, Hurt Amy rose, Just Married, Mom Amy rose, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Parent/Child Incest, Smut, Sucide, Voodo, bringing the dead back, old, sonic has kids Now, sonic is an adult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_network/pseuds/Shadow_network
Summary: An AU(or alternate universe) where Amy and sonic are married but sonic cheats and like Alice the jump down a deep rabbit hole.
Relationships: Maria Robotnik & Shadow the Hedgehog, Sally Acorn/Sonic the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog/Blaze the Cat, Sonic the hedgehog/ Amy rose
Series: The sonic fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024542
Comments: 9





	Sonics terrible world

**Author's Note:**

> Man this has been sitting for to long. This is the only chapter using my old POV style because this was finished recently and I had to continue for continuity. Also you can see that my writing gets better.

Sonic is running like usual. This was his daily run though. Egg man hasn’t struck in a while. But that just happens to be because their friends now. They have been talking and it feels odd to say the least.

“SONIC!!”

His thoughts are interrupted by Amy rose. This was his wife but don’t let him fool you as he was keeping a dark secret. He was cheating with sally his childhood friend. He skid to a stop and ran back meeting Amy at the door.

“Yes my beloved”. “You have to stop leaving. We have a family now and it kinda is weird that you leave all the time”. 

Sonic glanced at her. Was he caught in the act? He didn’t know but he did know that he had to stay for today.

(Shadow POV)

Shadow had a accidental run in with the cheating sonic. Sally was single but what was sonic trying to get out of a secret relationship. Whatever the reason was it wasn’t very much to care. He had Maria and he was content with that.

“Hey my love you’ve been spacing out for like five minutes”.

Shadow slapped himself back into reality as he forgot he was watching titanic with Maria. He was going to tell her. The weight of the secret was to much for him to handle.

“Maria, Sonic has been cheating with sally I caught them in the act”.

She looked at him. She immediately called Amy and was ready for the whole thing.

“SONIC YOU GET YOUR BLUE ASS DOWN HERE BEFORE I KILL THE WHORE YOUR CHEATING WITH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shadow heard it all and the stream of regret started pouring in like rain fall.

(Sonic POV)

Sonic ran down stairs looking very innocent look. Amy looked at him angrily. She calmed down to explain what she was told.

“So is it true, are you cheating with sally”.

He looked at her nodded. She looked a him back and went to feeding her youngest which was three. She stared at sonic as a tear developed on her cheek. Sonic raced down to comfort her but it was no use.

“Just get the hell away from me”

Sonic left and went to go fuck Sally. She was pretty hot.

(Amy POV)

She was hurt and so asked her best friend cream to watch the kid.

“Thanks cream you didn’t have to”

“It’s nothing go chill with Maria you need it”

“Thank cream”

“No prob”

This week without the kids was what she needed.

(Shadow POV)

Shadow walked the tight rope between cheating and faithfulness. He wasn’t perfect but he would never hurt Maria and actually go through.

“Amy’s coming”

“What”

“Yeah she’ll be here for the week”

“Ok I’ll go stay with silver and blaze”

“Oh and you should break the news”

“Got my love”

He left with that heading off to silvers.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that’s it. Will try to post more than one chapter today since there is some juicy stuff. Also this gets dark pretty fast miso don’t get used to light and colorful.


End file.
